nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers
First come Saban Entertainment (SCG) for Fox Kids Network from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) to Power Rangers Time Force (2001). Saban had sold it to Walt Disney right before "Power Rangers Time Force" Ended. Than come Walt Disney for ABC Kids Network from Power Rangers Wild force (2002) to Power Rangers RPM (2009). Just last year in Aug. 30 1999, Walt Disney had Re-Air "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" on ABC Kids Network after Power Rangers RPM Ended. Than on May 12'2010, It was announced that Haim Saban had bought back the rights to the Power Rangers franchise. Now it back to Saban Brands (SCG) for NickToons & Nickelodeon). Saban Capital Group and Nickelodeon count the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers re-version that aired in 2010 as the eighteenth season rather than a rerun of the first season Saban has plans to premiere the 19th season with 40 new episodes on the '''Nickelodeon network'. The Saban's PR Web Site: Saban's Power Rangers & At Comic-Con Comic Con Picture 200px200px "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers"_|_"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" w/ Haim Saban & his Co-Worker._|_ Saban News About Power Rangers In mid-2010, Haim Saban's Saban Brands bought the Power Rangers franchise back from Disney for $43 million and will produce a new eighteenth season of Power Rangers that will air on Nickelodeon in spring 2011, with the previous 700 episodes being rerun on Nicktoons. It was also announced that Saban plans to make a new Power Rangers movie. Airing Date The new Season 19 premier in February 7 2011 to Presents on Nickelodeon & Soon it will air on NickToons. Showing Information For Nickelodeon Channel "Saturdays and Sundays" (Maybe Weekdays, Check Your Tv Listing) Past Episode Next Episode (All New/Every Saturday) (Note: Check Your Tv Listing For Time & Date Just In Case because it might air new episode on Sunday) Repeat Episode (Every Satursday & Other Repeat Date) "Note: This is both for Nickelodeon & NickToons Repeat" More Air Time For Power Rangers For NickToons Channel "Every Monday to Friday" 'twice a day' For NickToon Air Time & Other Repeat Air Time, Please look Here Note: The Air Time is Pacific Standard Time Zone NickToons Re-run Classic Season Power Rangers Series Classic Power Rangers Morphenomenon Characters List For Season 1 to 10: (By Fox Network for Fox Kids) List of Power Rangers characters Characters List For Season 10 to 17 (Season 18 Re-Run of Season 1): (By Walt Disney Network for ABC Kids) List of Power Rangers characters 2 Power Rangers From 1993-2009 "It will Air on Nickelodeon Starting February 2011 & On" Now this mark the 2011 Power Rangers Series for Nickelodeon starting at Episode 701. Note About The New Season Did you know that the new season from "Power Rangers Samurai" to Presents said their Rangers Name in the start of the show but from Mighty Morphin to RPM did not said their name. NAME CALL ARE: *'In "Samurai" Intro:' Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily, Antonio *'In "Megaforce" Intro:' Troy, Gia, Noah, Emma, Jake *'In "Super Megaforce" Intro:' Troy, Gia, Emma, Noah, Jake, Orion *'In "Dino Charge" Intro:' 'Coming 2015' Nickelodeon Series 1 - Season 19's First of all Season 18 is a "RE-MADE" of 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1' as Haim Saban said in the beganning before he count it as for "Power Rangers Samurai". So it Season 19's for both Samurai & Super Samurai.... Season 19-1: "Samurai" & 19-2: "Super Samurai" It will air on Nickelodeon Than NickToons Power Rangers: Samurai / Super Samurai Power Rangers Samurai (2011-2012) (Picture: On the lift are 5 Rangers & the right are 6 Rangers) Plot Summary: A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical and ancient Samurai Symbols of Power which give them control over the elements of Fire, Water, Sky, Forest, and Earth. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious Warrior bent on destruction. The Morphin Call is "Go Go Samurai" Main Characters List of Power Rangers characters 3 Other Rangers "This Rangers is not listed in Shinkengers in "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger". So it maybe listed in the american verison. Now after the show ending, I notice that the White Ronin Ranger is a fan made for the show that did not come true.... Nickelodeon Series 2 - Season 20's Season 20-1: "Megaforce" & 19-2: "TBA" It will air on Nickelodeon Than NickToons Power Rangers Megaforce Power Rangers Megaforce This season introduces new cast members Ciara Hanna as Gia, the Yellow Ranger; Christina Masterson as Emma, the Pink Ranger; Andrew Gray as Troy, the Red Ranger; John Mark Loudermilk as Noah, the Blue Ranger; and Azim Rizk as the new Black Ranger. The role of Robo Knight, seen in the photo, will be revealed later in the season. Are you excited for Power Rangers Megaforce? (2013-2014) | Plot Summary: Megaforce features Gosei, a supernatural being who has protected the earth for centuries with his robotic assistant, Tensou. But when the evil Warstar aliens begin their massive invasion, Gosei calls upon five teenagers with attitude to form the ultimate team...the Power Rangers Megaforce! When the teens morph into Power Rangers, they gain superhuman strength, agility, and mastery over martial arts. In addition to defending earth against the Warstar aliens, other monstrous factions emerge to challenge the Megaforce Rangers. Under the leadership of a malevolent alien, toxic beasts rise from their slimy underground lair to attack the Earth and a ruthless robot army launches an offensive from their deep sea compound. In order to face these new threats, the Power Rangers Megaforce unlock powerful battle modes to fight their adversaries. The Morphin Call is: Go, Go, Mega Morphs Main Characters List of Power Rangers characters 3 Nickelodeon Series 3 - Season 21's Season 21: Power Rangers Super Megaforce It will air on Nickelodeon Than NickToons Power Rangers Super Megaforce "Coming 2014" Power Rangers Super Megaforce Are you excited for Power Rangers Megaforce? (2014-2015) "Video Preview Coming Late 2014" Plot Summary: The upcoming season of Power Rangers Super Megaforce focuses on the Rangers' mission to defeat a massive alien army Armada that was sent to conquer Earth. To face this threat, Gosei, a supernatural guardian who has protected Earth for centuries, gives the Rangers special morphers and keys, which allow them to morph into Super Megaforce Rangers. The Rangers also have an added special ability to morph into any team of Power Rangers from the past. These super-sized adventures can only mean one thing: the all-new Power Rangers Super Megaforce has arrived! The Morphin Call is: TBA Main Characters List of Power Rangers characters 3 Nickelodeon Series 4 - Season 22's Season 22: Power Rangers Dino Charge It will air on Nickelodeon Than NickToons Power Rangers Dino Charge This next series of Power Rangers is not base on adaptation "Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters" (2012). It base on the next 'Super Sentai' series adaptation "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger"(2013) call [http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/tv/2014/02/08/power-rangers-dino-charge-tv-series/5305153/ Power Rangers Dino Charge] Are you excited for Power Rangers Dino Charge? (2015-2016) "Video Preview Coming Late 2014" Plot Summary: "COMING SOON 2015" The Morphin Call is: TBA Main Characters List of Power Rangers characters 3 Other Dino Charge Rangers Episodes List of Power Rangers episodes Saban's Power Rangers Brand Logo This one is for Nickelodeon: Power Rangers Logo's List DVD releases Complete Series DVD (Note: The List of Power Rangers DVD is in a protacted page. So please don't change anything on the DVD Pages) Main: (Note: The Title for Season 4 to Presents start with "P.R." is short for 'Power Rangers') Movies DVD 20th Century Fox Movie DVD Disney DVD Movie Nickelodeon Movie DVD Other Video Video:Power Rangers Samurai Theme 1 HD|Power Rangers Samurai Theme 1 HD Video:Power Rangers Samurai Theme 2 HD|Power Rangers Samurai Theme 2 HD Video:Brand NEW! Power Rangers Samurai (2011) SNEAK PEEK from Saban Brands|Power Rangers Samurai SNEAK PEEK from Saban Brands Video:Comic Con 2010 - The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers|Mighty Morphing Power Rangers at Comic Con 2010 Video:The Samurai Power Rangers with Lisa Breckenridge on MyFoxLA|Power Rangers with Lisa Breckenridge Video:The History of the Power Rangers 1993-2012|The History of the Power Rangers 1993-2012 Team-Up Battle There are many Power Rangers Team-Up & some did not team up. There a reason why most series did not Team-Up & how it never happen. Here a Wikia Page that tell about all "Power Rangers Team-Up": Power Rangers Team-Up News Power Rangers Marathon The airing of all "Power Rangers Series" in one day event: So this is a event of all Power Rangers Episodes go by it Rangers Color or Rangers Battle... Power Rangers Marathon Production Story Power Rangers is a long-running American entertainment and merchandising franchise built around a live action children's television series featuring teams of costumed heroes. First produced by Saban Entertainment (aka Saban Capital Group) for Fox Network (aka Fox11) 'Film in California', later by BVS Entertainment for ABC Kids (aka ABC7) and Disney 'Film In New Zealand', and now by SCG Power Rangers LLC (aka Saban Capital Group) for Nickelodeon network, the series took its initial premise and much of its footage from the Japanese tokusatsu Super Sentai franchise. Its first entry, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, debuted on August 28, 1993, and helped launch the Fox Kids programming block of the 1990s, during which it catapulted into popular culture along with a line of action figures and other toys by Bandai. Despite initial criticism for its action violence targeted for children, the franchise has continued, and as of 2009 the show consists of 17 television seasons, 15 different series, and two theatrical films. In 2009, production of Power Rangers ceased and the last new series, Power Rangers: RPM, ended on December 26, 2009. On May 12, 2010, it was announced that Saban had bought back the rights to the Power Rangers franchise. Now it back to Saban Entertainment (aka Saban Capital Group) for Nick (aka Nickelodeon) & NickToons. 'Film In California' and has plans to premiere the 18th season with 40 new episodes on the Nickelodeon network. Note From Wikia Admins Hey Power Rangers Fan's Did you know that "Power Rangers Samurai" have the same limited episodes of "Power Rangers Lightspeed Ruscue", "Power Rangers Time Force", & "Power Rangers Wild Force"... They have 40 Episodes & they all made by Saban until the 2nd half of Wild Force send to Disney... iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 04:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) American & Japan External links *'Nick Site' Nick's Power Rangers *'Saban's Power Rangers Site:' Power Is On *'Face Book:' Power Rangers * Tv.com Page: Power Rangers Main Page *'Marvista Entertainment:' Power Rangers For Power Rangers Samurai: * IMDb Page: "Power Rangers Samurai" For Power Rangers Angel Force: * IMDb Page: "IMDb Page for "Power Rangers Angel Force" is coming late September 2011. "Japan External links" *Super Sentai Page: Japan's Verison Power Rangers *Super Sentai Time Capsule: Japan's Power Rangers Time Capsule Note Please talk to iCarlyFan2009 here [[User_talk:ICarlyFan2009|'"Talk"']] before you add anything. Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:NickToons Show